charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Turner
Cole Turner was the demonic ex-husband of Phoebe Halliwell. Having previously been a demonic mercenary and the Source of All Evil, he escaped the Demonic Wasteland with an unknown amount of demonic powers after being vanquished. He later sacrificed himself to stop Adam, which redeemed him and allowed him to move on to the afterlife. History After returning from the Wasteland, Cole discovered it kept pulling him back, so he desperately asked Phoebe for help. However, she was afraid of getting hurt again, so she banished him. Cole later confronted a demon named Agares in the hope that he could resurrect him, though the demon refused. Cole then worked with the sisters to vanquish Agares, after which he stole his powers to resurrect himself. He pointed out that the Source had been possessing him the entire time, but Phoebe replied that there was no going back for them. However, Cole promised he would never give up. Both Phoebe and Cole were manipulated by Barbas, who used their fears against each other. Barbas played on Cole's fear that Phoebe feared the evil in him and that he was still a demon. When Cole confronted Phoebe, they fought. Phoebe admitted she knew Cole was possessed, but that she could never forget and that there was no going back. She became scared when he accidentally hurt her, allowing Barbas to return. Phoebe later confronted Cole and told him it needed to end. Barbas appeared to taunt them further until Cole vanquished him. After the Barbas ordeal, Cole tried to drown his sorrows, though his demonic powers prevented him from becoming drunk. When Phoebe arrived with the divorce papers, he tried to convince her to give their love another chance, though Phoebe replied it was over. After she left, he eventually signed the papers. Cole returned to work and was assigned to a pro-bono case involving a client of Paige, Mrs. Mathison. Paige suspected all of it was to prove something to Phoebe, though Cole denied it. After winning the case, Paige complimented him until Cole mentioned Phoebe. Paige then realized it was all about her after all and Cole admitted he wanted to win her back. Paige replied that he was still a demon, and that his evil side would eventually resurface. As Cole went to P3 for the Halloween party, he was confronted and shot by Mr. Mathison. Cole then angrily vanquished him, shocking himself by how much he enjoyed it. After the murder, Cole was haunted by memories until he was visited by a shadow. Later, he was confronted by Adam, who easily beat him and took him hostage. Adam then assimilated his memories and learned about the Charmed Ones. By shapeshifting into Cole, Adam faced the sisters while Cole remained captive. Cole managed to ask Phoebe for help through a premonition. Adam then revealed that because he once hosted the Source, his blood could open the gate to Purgatory. When the sisters confronted Adam, they used his blood to open the gate. When they could not get Adam to the gate, Cole decided to sacrifice himself and had an emotional goodbye with Phoebe. He then dragged Adam into Purgatory with him. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Fading:' The ability to teleport from one place to another in a fading manner. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. Cole used this ability to track down Agares. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. **'Super Strength:' The ability to increase one's physical strength to superhuman levels. Cole can use telekinesis to increase his strength. *'Temporal Control:' The ability to manipulate the flow of time. Cole used this ability to slow down time when a witch hunter fired a gun at Phoebe, switching them around at the same time. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate electricity and lightning. Cole obtained this ability shortly after arriving in the wasteland and used it to slay the beast. *'Resurrection:' The ability to bring oneself or others back from the dead. Cole stole this power from Agares to resurrect himself. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate fire. Cole stole this power from Agares and later used it to incinerate Barbas. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm. Due to his demonic powers, Cole is powerful enough to withstand Piper's molecular combustion unharmed. Appearances ;Season 5 :Main Cast, 5.01-5.07, absent in 5.03 The Evil Eye :5.13 The Name Game (memory only) :5.20 Purgatory Rising Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Spirits